Omega Ω The End of the Gods
Omega 'Ω The End of the Gods' is a story that tells the final war between the Olympians. It is how the final prophecy is taking into motion. The Sisters of Fate have decreed the time of the Olympians to have ended and because of this, the world shall take a new ruler. Read along in a frantic tale about war. The Heroes Percy Jackson: The leader of the team, he is a demigod of honor being a hero of Olympus, and fighting in both the second Titan war and the second Giant war. He is the eldest live son of Poseidon. His demigod brother is named Jimmy. Annabeth Chase: The leading strategist of the team, she is a demigod of honor and the architect of Olympus. She is the daughter of Athena. Her current relationship with Percy is still holding strong. Nico di Angelo: The keen observant of the group, he is very wise on various types of warfare, analyzing both the Greeks and Romans during the second Giant war. Jason Grace: He is the only Roman demigod amongst the group, he is known as a child of Jupiter to many, and was recently known as a resigned praetor of fourteen stripes. He is the younger brother of Thalia Grace, a hunter and a daughter of Zeus (Jupiter's Greek-self). Leo Valdez: He is the weapons expert of the team. He also is a well known demigod child of Hephaestus, because of his unique attribute to control fire. Leo is also in a relationship with Jessica Evens. Jessica Evens: She is a well devised assult expert, being a child of Ares, she likes using guns and swords. She is so into weapons that she would spend hours cleaning them to making sure they were carefully cleans. Prophecy '' " Six leaders shall be born'' to storm or fire the Earth shall be torn '' the waves of vengence shall call'' as death unleshed through the wall '' Olympus shall be razed'' '' as the path to wisdom shall amaze. "'' Unraveling the Prophecy *The first line of the prophecy is refering to the six heroes that will challenge the gods and surve as vessals for the great prophecy. *the second line is rather similar to a line in the Prophecy of Seven as it refers to the storm or fire destorying the world. It is obviously refering to Percy, Jason and Leo. *the third line is still in pending, its undetermined what this line means now. *The fourth line has something to do with Nico and his abilities with the dead. *Olympus shall be razed, is very similar to the Great Prophecy in the Precy Jackson Series, it refers to the destruction of Olympus and the new age being held. *The final line has something to do with either Athena or Annabeth as both of them have something to do with wisdom. It also reveals a new age. Prologue to Action: The Winter Solstice causes an Uproar! Our story begins within the confines of Olympus. On the day of the winter solstice, December 21st, Zeus called forth the twelve Olympian gods along with Hades for an senate of the gods. The King of the gods seemed inraged as his anger peaked thunder rolled across the heavens. Lightning plummited to the earth as showers of rain followed. His electric blue eyes seemed to boil over with anguish. He gazed at Poseidon with anger. "The fates, have called forth a new age." He murmured with anger and blunteney in his voice. Summoning his master bolt to his hands he started fittling with it as storm clouds grazed around. "I am ordered to reveal to you bad news, as from today on, we are to stop claiming demigod children. It's in actions of what our children have done that the fates called for this." "What are you mummbling on about now, pethetic brother." Hades glared at him, with his helio grey eyes as the god of death rested himself on a throne made out of the bones of the dead soldiers in his domain. "The fates have never contacted me about such an occassion, and even I have started consorting with mortals after the actions of Percy Jackson." Hades glared at Poseidon with a bit of hatred and animosity. "Either way, we have a new prophecy and this one states clearly that the gods will fall at the hands of six." "Six, funny." Hades commented. "isn't that the number of misfortune to that other arrangement of Gods." He smirked soon after stating his comment. "Oh, sorry shall I say God," He laughed at the thought to himself. "to think one person can rule the cosmos, the pits of the afterlife and even humans on earth." "Hades." Poseidon shouted. "Be quiet, we never mention that specific being in our sacred Omega. But as for that prophecy, please Apollo share this said prophecy with us." Apollo recited the prophecy word for word, and after he was done, every one stood quiet. It was like not a soul wanted to speak, Zeus retracted his masterbolt and even Hades was quiet. The entire Olympic council was quiet, Ares paid attention for the first time in years. Dionysus waved his cup of grape juice away and it disappeared. Every god paid more attention to the conversation rather to their own things. Aphrodite even dropped her mirror on the ground and smashed it beneath her foot, making sure she would not summon it again. "So, what do you purpose we do, Zeus?" Poseidon asked wondering how to confront this situation. "We lock up all the gods once more. I want all gods away from the demigods as quickly as possible. Don't contact them for your protection, and the ones who are famous and already well known heroes, I want them to be killed by the most strongest monsters as quickly possible. Poseidon choose your child's demise. Hera choose jason's, Hephaestus do the same. And Athena your job is crutial, make sure you kill your child last. I don't want Percy Jackson running wild because she died before him. As for the prophecy pay it no mind, just complete your jobs as ordered." "Zeus, you can't be kidding me can you!" Hades cried. "The thought of sending all these heroes to their graves just because of fear at a new prophecy becoming true makes you want to illiminate the best chances for defense we have!" "MAY I HAVE YOU KNOW, THAT THESE CHILDREN ARE STRONGER THE HERCULES, ACHILLES AND PERSEUS PUT TOGETHER!" Zeus beckoned. "I am doing this to protect the world, this world cannot live without our influence, so do as I say brother." Poseidon gazed at the floor beneath him and began to picture Percy along side Annabeth sitting on the beach as the two of them were laughing and having fun with each other. He felt sad. Poseidon felt almost like he was being stripped of something that was meant to be his. He felt more human than anything when it came to Percy. Gazing at his son's child-like smile, he closed his eyes and cursed himself in ancient greek. "Forgive me, Percy..." He whispered as he struck his Trident into the image and then an earthquake shattered. Gazing back at his councilmen with greif on his face. He looked over at Zeus and nodded. "It has been done." He said with discomfort. "Verywell," Zeus replied. "As for the rest of you, weaken your children and try to stabalize their ideas on the world, make them fear us not adore us. The time for change is now or else we shall be wiped away from this earth. Now this council is dismissed." With that Zeus turned and began to leave the council room, just as he was about to leave Poseidon turned around with tears in his eyes. "Zeus!" He called out to his brother, as the god turned examining his own brother. "yes brother." "You will regret this, the pain of losing children that you adore will make you suffer. I am sure you will regret this, brother." With that a tear spread down Poseidon's face as he exited the council room in a pool of water. Ω The End of the Gods I will be working on this soon~ Thanks for your patients :) Percy Jackson : 1 Annabeth Chase : 3 Nico di Angelo: 5 Jason Grace: 7 Leo Valdez: 9 Jessica Evens: 11 Percy Jackson: 13 Annabeth Chase: 15 Nico di Angelo: 17 Jason Grace: 19 Leo Valdez: 21 Jessica Evens: 23 Chapter 1: Nightmare at the sea Narrator: Percy Jackson '' My dream was the scariest one ever since that nightmare I had in tartarus. I was swimming in a pool back at my old middle school, Yancy Academy. It felt almost surreal as I swam back and forth, but then suddenly I forgot how to swim. I plummited into the depths of the pool as I drowned. I couldn't even breathe underwater. If felt almost like that time in Alaska in the Muskage. In fear I blacked out to awaken at a giant chasm deep underwater. It reminded me of Atlantis, which I hadn't visited ever since the end of the tiant war. Looking back on it, I shouldn't have been surprised, for one my half-brother didn't like me. And my ugh- what do you call the wife of your immortal father, step mom? Well, anyways, she didn't seem very fond of me either. Walking around the chasm, I ran into a giant sea monster. It seemed to have the intention of fighting, and me well I didn't really feel like dealing with a play-crazied puppy. Using my telepathty I tried negociating with teh beast, but it suddenly attacked me. I hit the wall hard and then blacked out. Upon waking up once again, I was now being roasted on a long that was being tworled above the fire of the Gods. Out of frustration, I pulled out my magical pen and it suddenly stransformed into riptide. With that, I torn off the ropes bounding me down and landed on the graveled grounds with the intent to kill a deformed sea creature. After a few seconds of swordplay, the monster seemed to grow faster, as it launched it's tenticals and everything at me. I felt almost imbarassed being handled by a minon of the sea. In seconds It thrashed me out of the chasm and I plummited into the depths of the sea. Suddenly I regained my focus and realized I could breathe underwater again. After taking a few mental breaths, the monster attacked once more. It's tentacles rapped around my neck as It continued choaking me out. In a trnech of sweat and fear I awoke in the Poseidon cabin. I was now gazing around the room and then realized I was back at Camp Half-Blood. It had been three years since the whole fight with Gaea and her children. We had won the war but lost two demigods: Hazel Levesque and Frank Zhang. I looked over to the other cot and notice Jimmy was still fast asleep. It seems like Poseidon had kept his promise about claiming more demigod children. He was fifthteen when he was claimed and now he is a certified demigod brother of mine. He enjoys the usual stuff that I do. Skateboarding, going to the beach and on top of that he knows how to surf. Strangely enough Jimmy is hawiian. Taking a deep breath I laid down once again and smiled to the thought of having another brother around. Thinking about brothers I wondered how Tyson was doing down in Atlantis. He rarely visited ever since the end of the Titan war and because of that, I was slowly starting to forget about the big oaf. He was always the crybaby brother I always wanted. Tyson had always been around for the first few summers, I had came to camp and now he didn't even get the chance to meet another brother of mine. Good ol' Jimmy. I turned with a smile and then contemplated on the visuals of my dream. With that dream, I feared that another great prophecy was heading our way. Chapter 2: The Romantic Moment at the Beach ''Narrator: Percy Jackson So, today was the anniversary of the day I had met Annabeth. Judging from the things that Annabeth had recalled ever since we met, she was probably expecting something big. Sadly I had no clue to what I should do. After breakfast, I spent most of my afternoon with Annabeth. We were now twenty years old, and surprisingly more and more demigods were surviving to become successful adults. Annabeth was dressed in a hot red tanktop, a pain of combat pants and old roman battle shoes used in the ancient days. She also had on a pair of glasses which by the way made her look even more attractive. Her blonde hair was now highlighted with brown which gave it more of a dirty blonde image. We walked around camp and she told me more about what was on her mind. For most of it, it seemed to be problems about a new project she had just strated. It was all old information from the laptop she had recieved from daedalus about four years ago. By the time, she had stopped talking, I told her about my dream. I explained all the details and for the most of it, she listened. Gazing at me with her stormy grey eyes, she wondered what it meant. "That seems strange, a sea creature attacked you, and you weren't capable of breathing in water. For a child of Poseidon you should be capable of at least conversating with a sea creature, but you say when you tried it didn't work." "mm..mmm" I shook my head wondering what the dream could me. Annabeth had always had been the one person who could help me figure things out, especially anything that was demigod related. "As a matter of fact, I too had a dream like that. It wasn't anything like being unable to use my divine abilities, but it was more about Arachne and her minons." "what do you mean?" I asked feeling a bit conserned. Annabeth gazed at me and then thought out a good plan. "Percy let's talk somewhere else, come with me." She grasped my hand and hulled me off toward the Athena cabin. The cabin was completely empty. I glanced through it twice over wondering where all the other campers were at. I knew that Annabeth had alot of brothers and sisters, the only one that I had known by name was Malcomn, but besides him I knew that there were a couple of girls in this cabin and even fewer boys. To think about that made me fell a bit bad for Malcomn but on the other hand at least he wasn't a child of Aphrodite. Annabeth took a seat on her bunk and then patted the bed and told me to sit. I felt a bit weird. Even me who was now fully muscularized and this beefy guy with facial hair and a more masculine bone structure. I was still prone to still acting like a scared twelve year old boy when it came to being alone with Annabeth especially in a cabin that was empty. Chiron, Paul, Grover and even my own mom had worn me about being alone too long with a girl. I had always passed it off as whatever. Besides it's not like the world would be destroyed if I was just alone with Annabeth for a little while, but the thought about being alone with her too long also mad me very aware of my status with her. I was technically her boyfriend. "Percy!" Annabeth shouted at me snapping her fingers. "Focus! now, like I was saying about my dream. It had a lot to do with my fear of spiders. I was in a swarm of spiders and trenched in spiderwebs and basically staring at the face of the mother of spiders herself. Arachne. But unlike the whole quest for the Athena Parthenos, I was the size of a bug staring up at a giant sized humanoid-spider." The more she told me about her dream, the more I listened closely. It seemed rather weird that this was happening not only to me but her too. The more I thought about it, the more I realized that something was werid. These types of dreams only happened when a great prophecy was presented. "Either way, we still need to figure it out. Aside from that, let's go to the beach. I'd rather not think about life right now." Annabeth rose from her bed and then grabbed my hand once again. This time she gave me a passionate kiss on the lips. It felt right. In a wave of memories I recalled the thoughts of what Grover, Paul and even my own mother had told me. I tossed the awkwardness aside and smiled. "Seems like I'm getting better at this huh?" "Seaweed brain." She smiled then hulled me out the door just before anyone could notice the amount of time we spent in the cabin alone. The beach was laid out perfectly. Jimmy had out done himself. Winter he had made me a wonderful romantic dinner at our cabin and now the whole romantic lunch at the beach was rather amazing. We had a sea green table that was made of marble. On the table was a patter of amazingly delicious food. Besides being the bestest little bro in the world, Jimmy seemed to also have amazing culinary skills. He cooked up the best dinner ever. He had pelted fresh sammon, which made me a little sad, considering it was a fish. I had laid off fish ever since I was claimed The salad was delicous, and the steak was amazingly awesome. I wondered how I was going to eat dinner after this meal. After dinner Annabeth and I spent our time, watching the waves, as we madeout at the shore. The water raised to my feet as we continued making out. Even with the ominous feeling around me, I still tried to enjoy myself with the most wonderful girl in the world. "Annbeth." I paused with a passionate expression on my face. She gazed at me with wonder and amazement. "What is it seaweed brain?" "Happy Friendaversery." I said with a sly smile on my face. Annabeth just turned and smiled. "Friendaversery? Huh, It seems you remembered this one. I'm so proud of you maybe your growing up. So percy when do you think we're going to..." Before she could finish the sentence, I gave her another kiss. This time it was stubbornly placed, as I continued kissing her she seemed to get the hint that I didn't wanna talk about about that. For the first time, I had finally used the ancient art of telepathy with Annabeth. But this was just one of those things that was going to happen rarely. Chapter 3: The Pestering thoughts Narrator: Annabeth Chase Besides the wonderful day with my boyfriend the day wasn't all that bad. I only wished he wouldn't have kissed me when I was going to ask him about that particular thought he had in mind. I mean, we are boyfriend and girlfriend. And we've been together for going on three years now. It wasn't a bad Idea. Or was it? I mean modern times change the context of relationships and the more I tried to brush that idea out of mind, the harder it was to get off the subject. I mean I love the boy for crying out loud. He had been the one person that had made me safe and so helpless at the same time. He made me feel like I'm needed everytime I felt useless. Of course the boy at first did annoy me. He was rather sarcastic and a bit of a newbee. But overtime you go used to his sarcasim and his way to know absolutely nothing when it comes to myths. For years I had tried to get the boy to read the book myths. But sadly he was just too stubborn to do it. On the other hand it could be his Dyslexia playing tricks on him. With dyslexia demigods had a hardtime reading. At first i thought it was the language differences. But even with Ancient Greek it still is hard for Percy to read things with ease. Over time he even has those rare moments where he makes up a word in latin rather than in Greek. The more I thought about percy the worse that thought got. I felt like I needed to talk to him about it, but the thing was that he had made it perfectly clear with that kiss that he honestly didn't want to talk about it. Making my way back to my cabin, I changed into pagama shorts a loose shirt that percy had let me borrow and fell asleep. In my dreams, I still had no escape from my thoughts of Percy. This time it was far more dangerous than the whole love thing. I had dreamed of Percy fighting his own father at swrod point. In a leveled turrain, Percy was now facing the rather of a muscularly fit Poseidon. He was different, more ancient. For one his english seemed to resemble that of the people of Greece. The more he spoke the worse his tone sounded. I felt almost like I was trying to learn two languages at the same time. The god was dressed in nothing by ancient gold armor. He had one a old helm that was curved in a unique feature that reminded me of the movie Immortals. ''Percy on the other hand looked even more attractive then he usually did. He had on a pair of combat pants, ancient greek fashioned sandles and a bronze sword. He was shirtless which was what made me blush at seeing him. The two clashed with imense speed. It was like I was watching light travel through space. Their swords ravished against eachothers as they faught with all their might. I wondered why Poseidon was fighting his own son, but then he did something out of the ordinary. He backlashed Percy in the gut with his sword, and the sword suddenly shimmered changing form back into a trident. As Percy crashed to teh ground, waves of dust fumed the air. Poseidon drew his trident out of Percy's gut as he aimed it as his own son's face and then smiled.I didn't want to see what happened next, tears swelled up as the dream vanished. Now I was standing in darkness as I saw myself amonst a group of demigods. It consisted of Nico, Jason, Leo, Percy, some random girl I've never met before and then there was me. We seemed to be making a plan to ambush the Olympians. I wondered what this could mean considering the other dreams I had. In a vauge shroud of darkness, I was captured. As light shimmered a goddess gazed at me. At first she looked like a hundred year old grandma but as the light continued to shine, the goddess changed into a more youthful form. "Annabeth, it's a pleasure to meet you in person. I am one of the sisters of fates. I come to you to assure you that your dreams are caused with the uprising prophecy. The gods have decided to decline my invitation for a new age, but the gods need to die here." The goddess turned and walked off as a room appeared before us. I was now standing at the footing of a throneroom, that held three chairs in respective. "What do you mean a new age?" "Annnabeth, you are wise, you know what I mean. The age of a new beginning, this time wisdom will rule the heavens not the likes of multiple gods. Just one. As you know their are other forces on the earth. Multiple types of gods and Goddesses. But even the Olympians seem to have flaws. We fates have sit back and watched the gods rome free for the passed millenia. But now we are taking a chance with you demigods. The gods will not conceive more of your kind, but the world will eventually have a god through the eyes of us fates." "So, the gods are going to wage war against the demigods?" "No, the gods fear you, so now they want you to fear them. Because when someone fears you, they are forced to show even the tiniest bits of respect. Don't you agree." I wanted to say no, but thing about it was that deep down I had a feeling she was right. The fates often did understand more about emotions and the actions of life. I gazed around the throneroom wondering where we were but none of this seemed familiar. "The location, is the Island of Creation, we are at the oldest roots of the Gods. Greece." The fate smiled and then I noticed she had snow grey eyes that seemed to change from grey to blue at times. Her hair was golden black which shifted even stranger. "Greece? But how can that be the Gods live in the United States now." I murmured attempting to scratch my head around this pradicament. The fate smiled and then took a seat on the middle throne, which was stygian iron black. "The fates are more powerful that you'd think, we could escape the tides to western civilization because of our root not being with Greece, our roots are with the Island of Creation, more commonly known to mortals as Crete." "So the fates want me to help destroy the gods?" "Would you rather die at the hands of your own mother, or even worse see your beloved die at the hands of his own father?" The fate purposed. "No, but can't we aviod all of this war stuff and just let the world remain the same." "It's too late for that, I have already sent the gods, their prophecy, now they have just finished their decision making. Zeus has called back all the gods to their domains. They are to have no contact with their demigod children and the plans for killing off the demigods is beginning. Fear is a prime factor in their decisions." "Because a demigods fears could also limit their actions and decisions on the battlefield. But still, the gods trying to take out their own children that would be hard. Especially for gods like Poseidon, Dionysus and even Aphrodite." "True, they are the ones that end up nurturing their children. As Poseidon with Percy and even his new one Jimmy, but not alone Dionysus with his last Castor. and Aphrodite will also her concided children even Piper McLean." "So what now? I'll help you if that's what has to be done, but I doubt the others will help." "Percy will, and so will Nico, the other girl will fall in line after Leo is brought over to our side and as for the Roman, I'll take care of him." In a fade of black the dream faded and I awoke to the killer beam of light. I rose to notice that everyone was heading out. Malcomn left a note on the drawer as he walked out. Now noticing what I had just gotten myself into, I knew that I would end up becoming an enemy of Camp Half-Blood. Chapter 4: What do I mean to you? 'Narrator: Annabeth Chase' After brushing my teeth and getting ready, I made my way towards the Poseidon cabin. I needed to explain to Percy that a new prophecy was well in on its way. And with that he also needed some answers. When I got to the Poseidon cabin, Jimmy was their bored out of his mind. He just walked around franticly wondering what to do. For a child of Poseidon the kid was cute. He had the exact same features that percy had. The same jet black hair that smile that always managed to annoy me and make me happy at the same time, and even his physical fitness. Considering the kid was only sixteen he seemed to have a lot of features that reminded me of Percy. The only thing that Jimmy had that was different was his eyes and his tan. His eyes were clear blue which was weird since he was a child of Poseidon. "Hey, Jimmy have you seen Percy?" Jimmy turned around confused and then got a little imbarrased. I seemed to have that effect on him. I don't know why maybe he had a crush on me or something. It was cute though, but still a little out of line. "Oh! Umm he went to talk with Rachel, he muttered something about an omen and a bad prophecy?" I sighed. "Alright, it was nice talking to you Jimmy, oh and um lighten up when your around me ok, i'm not going to bit." Jimmy smiled as I walked away and headed for the one place that I knew Rachel would be, the Cave of Prophecies. Appearently over the few years she had been in camp, Rachel had done some major landscaping. She made an art studio next to the cave of prophecies. It also seemed less like a cave and more like a vacation home. I wondered how she had gotten Chiron to agree to this all, but just tossed it aside. Seaweed brain was up to no good hanging around Rachel. The one thing I could handle is him being with rachel but smiling and having fun just was her wasn't something good for me. I mean, he had known I didn't like rachel at first and now she seems to have grown up all nice and pretty if you'd ask me, Percy was sporting his famous green hoodie and a pair of denims, while Rachel was wearing an old pair of denims and an old shirt underneath an apron which she used to makesure she didn't spill any paint on herself. "Well, I finally found you." I expressed with a bit of ignorance in my tone. Yeah can you believe that ignorance in my voice. Either way not a very happy way to wake up is it. "Hey, Annabeth I was just telling Rachel about the whole weird dream status." "Oh?" I murmured under my breath. "Anyways, Rachel I wanted to ask you something." "Sure no problem, come on let's take a seat." Rachel looked pretty, and by pretty I mean drop dead grogeous. Surprisingly I could still compliment a girl that used to be my entrnal love rival. Her complexion had gotten tanner, her eyes seemed to be less sacrier than before and her hair was now less of that blood red color. Instead she had lusterous autumn red hair that fell to her back. She seemed more in charge of her appearance, something that the Aphrodite kids would've commented on. After telling her my dream and everything, Percy just stared at me. He mouthed a comment but I paid it no mind. Rachel looked at me with fear and almost a bit of hatred in her eyes. "So, that prophecy is coming true too." She admitted. "I guess it's too late for comfort now," She sighed. Then she finally spilled the beans. She told us how she had foreseen this prophecy ever since the end of the Giant war. Which was a bit strange.She had foreseen the gods being destroyed by their own children, but also she also foresaw another great evil lurking in the shadows. "Great evil, what do you mean?" Percy asked. "The gods have been alive for centuries." Rachel responded "The great evil seems to have something to do with the great beginning. Scientist call it the Big bang, but to the Greeks its called the Explosion of chaos." I added. "So you know about this too?" Percy commented. I looked at his sea green eyes. It took all the strength within to not bathe him in a barrage of kisses. I didn't understand why but this constant fear had me over thinking his own thoughts. Why now? I wondered. Why was it now that this thought occured to me. Closing my eyes I focused on what Rachel was talking about. "Either way, the explosion let loose the creation of the universe and with that the first gods were brought to existance, Gaea and her siblings." "I thought Gaea gave birth to the others." Percy commented. "In reality Gaea claims this, but she didn't Chaos is the true mother of creation, the essence of nothingness." Rachel concluded. "But the situation about destroying Olympus could potentially make you known to many as outlaws. Chiron won't side with you this time. And there are four others so, who ever they are they will be turned against their godly parent and their home." "Besides Percy and Me, Nico is our best bet. But before we tell anyone, we must gather a team of reinforcements, Percy how close is Jimmy to you?" "He's just about the best little bro a guy could ever ask for." He cracked a smile and with that I understood the meaning. "Verywell, I guess I just need to talk to you then. Thanks for the clearing up Rachel, come on Percy let's go." On our way back towards the camp, I asked percy the final question. I had to bring it up casually before I could get him to answer the final question. He was now seeming to be bummed out about the whole new prophecy and with this one being more dangerous then the other two, I wondered if this one had him thinking about Poseidon. "Percy, umm what do I mean to you?" I asked slowly. And by slowly I mean like glacier-style slow. It took me just about five minuts to just get the question out, let alone wait for his reply. Percy gazed at me wondering what I had just asked him. "What do you mean to me? Annabeth, your my best friend, your the one person that I can rely on. I love spending all my time with you, and when I'm not with you I just can wait to be next to you. We've been going out for three years and I still feel the same way about you as I did when I was a scared twelve year old boy. You can tease me all you want and I'll never get mad. I can't ever lose you, because the truth is your my other half." His expression seemed to release a huge knot in his chest. "I know all that, but why is it that you don't want to..." At that moment, Percy did it again but this time, it seemed more unexpected. It was like he wasn't doing it to be annoying or just to cut me off. It was like he couldn't face me when I slammed that in his face. "Annabeth, just because we're in a relationship doesn't mean we are prone to making decisions based on modern day protocall. We haven't done anything because I can't find the courage to do it. I know it sounds kinda weird, considering all the things we've faced, but the thing is, I don't think that we have to express our love for each other in that way. It might be fear or it might just be me, but I don't want to pressure you into doing something you don't want to do." "It's not pressure if I want to. Seaweed brain, we're already twenty years old, and your going on twenty-one in a few months, just relax on the whole protocall thing. I just thought because we've been together for so long and I know we've never done anything like that can we at least..." Then he did something even worse, he placed his finger on my lips to silence me. I could understand the whole kissing me thing, at the least that was cute, but the whole finger thing was risky. It was like I was a dog and he was a giant skeleton model on display right in front of me. "Nevermind, Seaweed brain." I said as I gave him a hug and then decided to let the entire idea go. With that moment of kindness I felt like my heart was being ripped out, but also I felt like someone was controling my emotions. Someone from far away. Like I was a controled robot. Chapter 5: The Hero of the dead 'Narrator: Nico di Angelo''' . . . . . .To Be Continued . . . . . Trivia *This story is a fanfiction that is foretelling the end of the Olympians and the new rise of a new age. *The gods are the final villans as the heroes must defeat their ultimate predator. *Percy , Annabeth , Jason and Leo all return as Heroes of another Great Prophecy. *Jason Grace is the only Roman demigod that is appart of the six. *Although most gods are obeying Zeus's order, they do fear he is wrong and do want to continuing aiding them in their quests. Namely Poseidon as he is revealed to be crying as he exists the Winter Solstice Council. He also asks Percy for forgiveness. *The sisters of Fate seem to have understood the limits of the Gods and choose to side with the demigods and humans now. They also were the ones that set this up to foretell the destruction of the heavens. *Nico is finally choosen to be a hero of a prophecy. *The Prolouge and the Second chaper happen concurrently (at the same time) This is why the fate speaks of it during her conversation with Annabeth.